To Change History
by Inu-Tenshi
Summary: On her 18th birthday, which she never celebrated, Kagome was brought to the Feudal Era through an old well. There, she and her dragon companion travel together and soon meet up with Sesshoumaru. Will there be love in their travels? Of course! SK


**To Change History**

By: Inu-Tenshi

Chapter One: How It All Began

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters.

* * *

"You're _kidding_, right?" the voice of a disbelieving teenage girl asked.

"No, see here, it says that my ancestor's wife's name is Kagome Higurashi and she looks exactly like you!" a teenage boy pointed out.

"That's impossible! I'm the only Kagome Higurashi in the Higurashi generation! So, what? Are you saying that that's me?" Kagome asked, though in her mind, she was thinking something along the lines of, 'She doesn't just _look_ like me, she _is _me!'

"Look, Kagome, maybe there _is_ another Kagome Higurashi in your family?" the boy sighed.

"No, you look here Yuki, you and I both know that there _is _no other Kagome in my family."

A pause. Then,

"This is seriously freaking me out," she continued.

"And anyway, I don't think my ancestor would marry a human," Yuki said thoughtfully.

"Are you trying to start something?" she narrowed her eyes.

Yuki sweatdropped after realizing what he had said aloud.

"Uhh...I'll see you tomorrow," he scrambled off without looking back once, leaving Kagome to her thoughts.

She still remembered what that psychic on the street had told her...

**-Flash-**

"Child, you will achieve great things on your 18th birthday. You will change history from then on," she had said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You must make wise decisions. I wish you luck," with that said, the psychic was gone.

**-End Flash-**

Kagome shuddered involuntarily. There was just something about that psychic that creeped her out.

And what kind of rubbish _was _that?

Tomorrow was her 18th birthday. Oh, so something's gonna happen, right? Bullshit.

Change history? More crap.

What's gonna happen? Am I going to drop into a well or something?

She thought up possibilities as she walked along the road home.

Little did she know...tomorrow, something _would_ happen. She _would_ drop into a well. And most importantly, she would definitely change history.

* * *

The next day, Kagome awoke to the chirping of innocent little sparrows.

Her hair was a mess. So was her bed.

Kagome opened her window and shooed the birds away.

You can already tell that she isn't a morning person.

As quickly as possible, she made the bed and took a fast shower.

She needed to look presentable today. It _was_ her birthday afterall.

Glancing at the clock, it read 6:00. Oh, great. Just great. She probably read it as 9:00 before, considering the way she slept.

There was no way she was going back to sleep now that she fixed everything. She didn't want to do these annoying things all over again.

'I just can't understand how girls can sit in front of the mirror all day and not get bored.'

A painful hour later, Kagome _still_ had nothing to do.

After much thinking, she finally got off her ass and walked to the old shrine beside her house.

She vaguely remembered that there were some...interesting objects there.

Prying open the shrine door, Kagome was greeted with dust.

She coughed and sneezed a few times before proceeding to poke around.

A few minutes later, something furry, _very_ furry rubbed against her legs and she froze.

I'm telling you now, she did _not_ fair well with rodents.

Kagome slowly lowered her eyes, only to find that it had been her cat Buyou.

She put a hand over her rapidly beating heart and inhaled deep breaths.

When she calmed, she continued to explore the many wonders of the ancient shrine.

Unexpectedly however, Buyou jumped on her. Something seemed to have spooked it.

Being the heavy cat that he was, Kagome was pushed backwards. Unfortunately for her and fortunately for my story, she was leaning against the edge of the well and thus, fell in.

A strange sensation engulfed her body.

It felt as if she was flying. Then, it stopped and she was once again sitting on the bottom of her well.

The funny thing was, when Kagome looked up, she saw beautiful blue skies instead of a rotting wooden roof.

Slowly, she got up and tried to pull herself up. Sadly, she was not tall enough.

Finally using her brains to at least loook around her and see if she could make use of anything, she spotted some stray vines which were pretty sturdy when put together.

After much effort of pulling and tugging, she tied the vines together and started to push her way up with the help of the vines and the wall of the well.

Kagome heaved herself up when she reached the top.

She was amazed by the sight before her. Everything around her screamed nature.

There were acres and acres of lush green fields and many forests as well. She was even able to see the colorful little flowers growing just below the hill.

'I hate to admit it, but I guess the psychic was right...still, this is not so bad...'

Her merry thoughts were cut short all too soon.

A...thing was chasing an extremely cute little dragon and it seemed intent on doing more than just playing with it.

Wait...dragon? What the heck is going on here?

Okay, okay...breath...calm down. Dorothy, you're not in Kansas anymore.

Squeals reached her ears. Yup, the cute little dragon was about to become bear chow. If that...thing _was_ a bear in the first place.

I mean, not to say Kagome was cruel to just let the dragon get eaten or anything, but how was she suppose to save it?

'It's not like I have magical powers or anything, although now I wish I _do_ have them,' she thought sourly.

Not being able to bear the pitiful squeals any longer, she said the only thing that came to mind in a situation like this,

"Hey, you big lug, hold it right there!"

Regretting it right away, she slapped both hands over her mouth.

The moment those words passed her lips, the bear...thing had turned to her and its attention was successfully diverted from the dragon. Although, I can't really say the same for Kagome.

She was currently in a pinch. A veeery _tight_ pinch.

The bear charged at her with full speed.

'Oh god...I think I'm gonna die, and I'm not even 18 yet!'

She shut her eyes and awaited her terrible fate, hands held in front of her as if she could defend herself.

-SLAM-

'Eh...I don't...feel anything...'

She opened one eye.

"EH?"

There seemed to be some sort of barrier around her and it glowed with power.

Kagome opened the other eye. The bear was knocked out good.

Without any hesitation, she ran over to the dragon infant and picked it up, running as far away as possible before the bear regained consciousness.

For some time, she ran and ran. When she found what looked to be a cave, she crawled into in and gently placed the tiny dragon on the cave ground.

It blinked at her with large blue eyes, unsure of anything.

Unable to hold it any longer, Kagome squealed like a schoolgirl with a crush,

"KAWAII!"

The dragon only blinked again, not being able to comprehend the situation.

Now that she saw it at a closer angle, she saw that the dragon had large deep sapphire blue eyes like herself and scales so blue they could be mistaken for purple.

White pointed spikes ran from its spine from the base of its head to the tip of its tail and the wings were several times longer than its body.

Its talons were spaced in a very organized matter.

She just couldn't resist the urge to hug it, so she held it against her body, sharing their warmth together.

Knowing that the girl wouldn't hurt him, the dragon squeaked happily, which emitted even more high pitched squeals from Kagome.

Thus begins the journey of Kagome and her tiny dragon companion who she named Ari.

* * *

Vocabulary:

-kawaii: cute

Author's Note:

If you have any questions regarding this chapter/story, for example, things that confuse you or things you don't understand, please, feel free to ask me.

The plot of this story is created through my own imagination. There is absolutely no stealing, using, or borrowing unless you have been granted permission by myself.


End file.
